Kyle Knighton
Name: Kyle Surname: Knighton Title/Nickname: Buccaneer Race: Human Class: Warrior - RPG Class Buccaneer Age: 24 Years Appearance: Young,Handsome,Long black hair usual wears a headband or mask, Muscular Alignment: Neutral (Does what has to be done to keep himself and his friends alive) Psychology: Friendly,Respectful, Formal language, Abit of a joker and pays more attention to the ladies. Birthplace: Gilneas Actual residence: The sea but can usual be found at the inn of Booty Bay. Relatives: Thomas Knighton (Twin brother) Theodor Knighton (Twin brother) Background: Family history and general information, 24 years ago, in the beautiful, but sealed, City of Gilneas, three twin brothers were born, their parents, Elena and Henry Knighton were very respected and important couple there, Henry worked as a proffessional Tailor, while Elena was a women of respect, she was an Royal Inspector. They had a manor, they were pretty rich, and were considered nobles. However, they did not expect that much children, they were suprised, but also worried. They thought that they wouldn't make it in raising their sons, but because of their wealth everything their fear quickly faded away. The names of three beautiful babies were, Theodor, Thomas and Kyle. Kyle and his brothers were in one of the best schools that Gilneas had to offer, They spoke formal language without any rare accents. When they became 7 years old their parents got murdered by a group of thieves. The three boys were taken to the orphan house and later all got separated from eachother. Kyle became the new son of a swords and gun smith in Gilneas near the harbor. Kyle who now was 18 years old woke up early by the sound of machines. Kyle came out his bed and saw that his the man who adopted him 'Drake Maxwell' was already working on some new swords, Drake Maxwell was a old and stiff man in the 50's he also was a great story teller, Every night he and Kyle took a drink at he would tell stories about the great seas and mighty ships that tried to sail over them. You could say that kyle became over the years obsessed by the seas and the brave man who tried to tame it with their ships. Kyle dressed himself in a linen vest and breeches and went to the table with rapiers and scimitar's and started to sharp them with a rough sharping stone after that was done he filled up the muskets with gunpowder. After a several hours of hard work Drake told kyle that he could take a break, Kyle went outside the working place and made his way to the harbor like he did every day to look at the ships and the beautiful sea at the sunrise. While Kyle stared over the sea he became lost in his thoughts about being a pirate and tame the seas for his own with his giant ship. Suddenly he heard a voice from someone next to him. Kyle stared quickly over his shoulder and saw a old man in a red jacket and a captain's hat with the skull symbol on it. 'Isn't she a beauty?' Said the old man while he pointed at a ship located at the docks' 'She indeed is..' Said Kyle 'Aah yes.. My dear daughter.. The Queen Marry V, The queen of the seas as I prefer to call her.. Tell me son, I'm looking for some deckhands for my ship, Are you perhaps interested in joining my crew, You seem like a sea rat to me.' 'Ofcourse, It would be my pleasure' Said Kyle with a wide smile on his face.' 'Very well.. I'll see you tomorrow morning then at my beautiful ship.' Said the old man while he walked away. Kyle ran home and told Drake about his meeting with the old man while he gathered his stuff, A jacket, Breeches, Headband, Gloves, Everything a pirate would wear. Later that night after dinner Drake came to Kyle with a long steel Rapier and musket and told Kyle that it belonged to his father and that he would like that Kyle took it with him to remember Drake. Kyle smiled and gave Drake a big hug, Thanking him for the gifts then went to bed hoping that the morning would arrive soon. The next morning Kyle woke up extra early to dress himself up in his pirate suit and to clean his new rapier and musket for a good first impression with the crew of the Queen Marry V, A several minutes later Kyle stood at the harbor at the Queen Marry V, Waving Drake goodbye while they set sail to their new destiny on sea. Kyle who now was 24 years old woke up in a buck bed inside the ship while he heard the captain shouting orders to the other deckhands to bring the new supplies into the Queen Marry V, Kyle pushed the two naked woman he slept with last night off himself and dressed up then went outside while he rubbed over his eyes and noticed that they arrived in the Goblin harbor named Booty bay, Kyle went off the ship and made his way to the local inn for a drink and some breakfast. While Kyle was eating his breakfast at a table in the inn he heard someone shout 'A Letter for Sir Knighton!' Suddenly Kyle and two others raised up and approached the person with the letter then they peered at eachother. 'Euhm.. but who are you two?' Said Kyle 'I am Thomas Knighton' Said the person in a fancy jacket. 'And I am Theodor Knighton' Said the other person who looked like a thief or bandit. *Suddenly there was a short silence then the three started to burst into a laugh while they shouted* 'Brothers!' 'I'll take the letter' Said Thomas while he took it out of the hands of the person who had it. Kyle went with his brothers back to the table and told them how he came here, Then Theodor told about his bandit life and what happend in the years they were separated suddenly Thomas came with the idea to that we they all stayed in booty bay, Kyle and Theodor agreed with their twin brother, Later they became known under the name 'The Knightons' famous for their robbing, Kidnapping and murdering..